


The Missing Expletives

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: When Danny sees that Jackson's Porsche is not in their driveway, he assumes that its owner is also not at home.





	The Missing Expletives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 23rd day of mmom 2018.

“Ffu- _ck_.”

 

Jackson arches an eyebrow with amused disappointment because Danny has been cursing out expletives at least twice a day since he convinced Jackson to help him change the furniture in his bedroom around four days ago in an attempt to give his bedroom what he called a fresh look.

 

By this point both of Danny's shins look battered and it's clear that they are sore from where he has accidentally been knocking them over and over again, purple marks at various spots, but still, Danny keeps saying he'll get used to it.

 

Jackson waits for the muttering under Danny's breath that always comes after the initial curse to emerge, but he looks up at the ceiling in confusion when there are no forthcoming noises.

 

Now, since they've moved in together, Jackson has mastered and forced himself to dial down his werewolf powers so as to give Danny his privacy, but in this instance Jackson thinks perhaps he could have a small peak of his enhanced hearing to figure out if Danny is alright.

 

He ends up deciding to not do it immediately, instead stands up and silently walks up the stairs, intent on investigating and alert to any noises that may arise. Unfortunately, there's still nothing by the time that he's reached the landing and walked to stand outside Danny's closed door.

 

“Are you ok?” he finally asks from the hallway.

 

“J-Jackson?” Danny's speech is slurred but the werewolf can tell he sounds confused and alarmed.

 

“Yeah, are you ok?” he checks with concern. “I heard you swear. Thought you may have knocked yourself somewhere again,” he tries for a light tone but isn't completely successful.

 

“I- no, I didn't- where's your Porsche?”

 

Jackson's eyebrows arch and his eyes narrow. “At the garage, you made the appointment for me 3 weeks ago.”

 

“Shit,” he hears Danny mutter with a low tone despite still only allowing his hearing to be at a human level.

 

“Are you ok?” Jackson asks for a third time. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes. _No_.” Danny utters in quick succession.

 

That's Jackson's fault, his questioning style was not the best. Luckily Danny is still rambling so his answer gets cleared up.

 

“I am fine, don't come in.”

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Jackson prompts.

 

“ _No_ , I'm fine.”

 

“You don't sound fine,” Jackson comments.

 

“You caught me by surprise,” Danny explains with urgency. “I thought you were out and that I had the house to myself and yeah, I didn't hurt myself.”

 

“Oh,” Jackson realizes. “You thought you were on your _own_.”

 

“Shhh,” Danny quietens.

 

“It's like you wanna pretend I don't know what you were doing,” Jackson teases as he flutters his fingers against the door.

 

“I swear to God Jackson,” Danny warns with a louder tone. “If you come in I am going to-”

 

“Yeah?” Jackson asks when Danny's sentence abruptly finishes.

 

“I expected you to interrupt me with a witty retort.”

 

Jackson chuckles and flutters his fingers against the door again.

 

“How about you clean up the mess you made of yourself and come downstairs where I'll tease you some more?”

 

“I am not leaving my room,” Danny protests.

 

“It's late enough you should've already had breakfast a couple of hours ago.”

 

“Never,” Danny insists.

 

“You know come isn't that nutritious right?”

 

“You did _not_ just-”

 

Jackson clears his throat, half embarrassment and half amusement. “The longer you take the more it'll make me think you're trying.”

 

“I'm coming,” Danny growls.

 

“Again? So soon?” Jackson asks with a laugh. “Great stamina,” he congratulates.

 

“ _Shush_.”


End file.
